$-2bc + 5bd - 3b + 5 = -6c + 4$ Solve for $b$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2bc + 5bd - 3b + {5} = -6c + {4}$ $-2bc + 5bd - 3b = -6c - {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $b$ in them. $-2{b}c + 5{b}d - 3{b} = -6c - 1$ Factor out the $b$ ${b} \cdot \left( -2c + 5d - 3 \right) = -6c - 1$ Isolate the $b$ $b \cdot \left( -{2c + 5d - 3} \right) = -6c - 1$ $b = \dfrac{ -6c - 1 }{ -{2c + 5d - 3} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $b= \dfrac{6c + 1}{2c - 5d + 3}$